


El guardián

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Healing Sex, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Señor de la Muerte tuvo una entrevista privada con la señorita Diehl. Le expuso sus opciones, ya que como sabe usted, su naturaleza destructiva despertó durante su cautividad en Aracanofobia. Hay solo una manera en nuestro conocimiento de re sincronizar el alma de una bruja. La que usted descubrió por accidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El guardián

**Author's Note:**

> 5.El Papa.Tabla tarot.Retos a la carta.

**5.** _El Papa_. Tabla tarot.Retos a la carta.

El guardián

-Explíquemelo otra vez, profesora Azusa, si no es molestia.-Ox aún flota en una nube confusa, a penas y aligerada fisiológicamente al agregar sedantes a su sistema. Pero no puede dormir para siempre. Ni siquiera tomarse el mes. No con Kim en el estado en que se encuentra, rescatada de Aracnofobia pero no de lo que allí le hicieron. 

La profesora tiene el semblante severo de las clases, los brazos igualmente cruzados y los ojos agudos, amplificada esta impresión cuando se sube los anteojos por el puente de la puntiaguda nariz. 

-La señorita Diehl ha sido sometida por los hombres de Aracné. Es así como aprendió a liberar su potencial de bruja. Esta es la primera vez que la Academia tiene a alguien como ella para estudiar con detenimiento. Sin embargo, la señorita Diehl es aún una estudiante, pese a su huída. Carece ahora de un arma y su mente no está lo bastante equilibrada como para oficiar de usuario. La de usted tampoco. Por eso se ha decidido que ambos tendrán un receso terapeútico mientras que planeamos un contraataque. 

Hasta ahí bien. La comprensión de Ox solo se bifurca ahora, cuando...

-El Señor de la Muerte tuvo una entrevista privada con la señorita Diehl. Le expuso sus opciones, ya que como sabe usted, su naturaleza destructiva despertó durante su cautividad en Aracanofobia. Hay solo una manera en nuestro conocimiento de re sincronizar el alma de una bruja. La que usted descubrió por accidente. 

(El luto de Ox fue interrumpido por un chorro de sangre muy roja que igualó el tono de sus mejillas y cabeza semi calva, saliéndole de la nariz, en tanto su mente se sumergía en lejía) 

-En nombre de la señorita Diehl he venido a consultarlo. Las opciones que tenemos para controlar su situación son escasas si usted se rehúsa a colaborar. 

(Hasta respirar se había vuelto dificultoso para Ox, por no hablar de realizar tareas intelectualmente superiores)

-En la Academia le hemos ofrecido a otros estudiantes e incluso maestros que deseen prestarse. Pero puedo comprender que ella prefiera que el cargo de su guardián sea ejercido solo por una persona correctamente capacitada.

(Ox era de nuevo el chico tímido que había partido a buscar a Kim, el que no había visto a sus compañeros perecer) 

-Si fuese un asunto personal, le habría dicho a la señorita Diehl que viniera ella misma a pedírselo. Pero al hablar, pienso con el Señor de la Muerte, en toda la Academia. Por no mencionar a la señorita Diehl misma. Si no toma esta responsabilidad, Ox Ford, el usuario Kim Diehl será puesto en criogenia hasta que la guerra termine y podamos disponer de medios para hacernos de una cura permanente para su problema. Esto limitará nuestras posibilidades de estudiar sus fenómenos y ya que no sabemos cuánto durará el conflicto, puede que también se afecte el cuerpo y la mente de la señorita Diehl. Su alma puede resguardarse pero si el resto se daña, de poca utilidad será para ella y nosotros el que vuelva a la vida, ¿comprende? 

Ox asintió, tragándose su naúsea con un millón de agujas.

-La opción restante consiste en una ejecución. Prometiendo Kim donarnos su cuerpo para investigaciones de la Resonancia Espiritual en Brujas. 

(El mundo perdió color para Ox otra vez y se convirtió en piedra fría)

-¿Comprende, usuario Ford? A qué la expondrá si se niega. La oportunidad que nuestra Academia perdería. Y el peso moral de sus acciones. Porque Kim Diehl ha dicho expresamente que solo lo aceptará a usted como Guardián. 

Ox se vio a sí mismo asintiendo con resolución, cerrando los puños con fuerza, salvando su necesidad de desmayarse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on~


End file.
